


the tiny purse dog that wasn't

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [31]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: “This is all Fabian’s fault,” Riz says, glaring at the unrepentant dog in front of him.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak & The Hangman
Series: dimension 20 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	the tiny purse dog that wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> done for the prompt "summer camp au" with riz and the hangman

“This is all Fabian’s fault,” Riz says, glaring at the unrepentant dog in front of him.

“ _Oh, Riz, we’re best friends and best friends help each other out, could you pretty please help me sneak my dog into camp? it’ll only take like, one hour_ , one hour my _ass_. Sure, and don’t mention the Hangman is a fucking _great dane_. He’s a rich kid! Rich kids have those tiny purse dogs! _Why aren’t you a tiny purse dog!_ ”

Great. Now the Hangman looks offended. And he’s still parked himself on the ground, refusing to move, and it’s the middle of the night, and Riz still has to figure out how the _fuck_ he’s going to hide this dog in their cabin.

He tries to tug on the leash again and the Hangman laughs. Well. He barks, but Riz _knows_ he’s laughing, and Riz glares at him.

“I wouldn’t have to _do this_ if you would just _move_. Why are you so stubborn?? Oh, no, I know, it’s because of your horrible father. Fabian owes me so many of Cathilda’s cookies, _so many_.”

It takes thirty more minutes of complaining, threats, promises, and outright begging until the Hangman stands up and starts sniffing the forest floor in the direction of camp.

“ _Yes_ ,” Riz whisper-yells, trying not to spook him into sitting down again.

He tugs gently on the leash and the Hangman follows, nose still to the ground.

For the first time, the hope he’ll be able to get back in time to get some work done returns to Riz. Three hours until sunrise, an hour to get back to camp, and two hours to work on his latest case. _Excellent_.

For the first ten minutes, they make great time. The Hangman trots along and Riz does his best to move quickly without provoking the Hangman into being contrary again.

Around the twenty minute mark, the Hangman’s head jerks up and his ears swivel. He starts to growl and Riz freezes. Oh no. Riz looks at the tiny, _purse dog sized_ leash attached to the Hangman’s collar, and then at himself. The Hangman lets out a single, echoing bark, and then breaks into a sprint.

Riz has time for one spirited curse before he’s being dragged through the woods by a dog that weighs more than he does wet.

They reach the camp in half the time, and the Hangman launches himself into Fabian’s waiting arms. Riz, covered in dirt, wet leaves, and bruises, unwraps himself from the leash. He stalks over to Fabian, and brushes some leaves onto him.

“Were you going to tell me the Hangman was a _great dane_ or was that gonna wait until we had to _shove him under your bed?_ ”

Fabian glares at him. “He’s got _dirt_ under his _nails_ , and what happened to _you_ -?”

Riz throws up his hands and walks to their cabin. At least he’s getting cookies. _So_ many cookies.


End file.
